Bearburt
by D for Danielle
Summary: This story is shows a little bit of Jazz and Danny's childhood. Jazz loses Bearburt and the two of them go to find him. :) its a cute little one shot, but I may add other childhood stories.


**Hi! yeah this was for my creative writing class, it fit for Danny Phantom so I tweaked it so its Danny and Jazz when they were kids! Anyways read and review :)  
**

**Downstairs.**

I sat in my room upstairs, surrounded by my NASA posters and rocket models. I was watching Spongebob on the TV. All my classmates in Mrs. Stewart's second grade class loved Spongebob too! I was pretty entertained curled up in my solarsystem blankets. I was only disturbed by a knocking on my door. Knowing it wasn't my parents because they would just walk in, I ignored it. I continued to watch my cartoons until the knock became incessant. "What do you want Jazz?!" My older sister was so annoying sometimes, just because she was two years older she thinks she knows everything! Instead of giving me a reply she just opened up the door.

"You took my teddy bear!" She pointed her small fingers at me, blaming me for the missing stuffed animal.

"I would never take Bearburt!" I sat up from my bed attempting to defend myself.

"But you did! Who else would have done it?" She was getting mad I could tell, her eyebrows furrowed and she was getting tears in her eyes. Jazz always cries when she gets mad enough. I didn't want to deal with it so I stood up and ran past her. "Hey!" my sister cried as she ran after me. "I want my bear back!"

"Well I didn't take him." I told her as I stopped halfway down the stairs. I turned around to look at her seeing her pink barbie pajamas at my eye level and having to look up to see her face since she was not only taller then me but higher up the staircase. "I pinky swear I didn't touch Bearburt." I held out my pinky to her hoping she'll believe my pinky swear and shake pinkys. Thankfully she did believe that I didn't take her bear, and wrapped her little finger around mine.

"Fine Danny, I believe you." She sighed and turned around about to mope back up the stairs, sad because her bear was missing.

"Wait Jazz! I'll help you find him!" I told her right before she reached the top step. She stopped in mid stride and turned around a huge smile on her face.

"Really?!" She came further down the stairs to pull me into a bone crushing hug.

"Ew! Girls have cooties, don't hug me!" She just laughed and let go. "Where are we gonna look first?" I asked after she released me from the death grip.

"Downstairs in the basement!" She shouted pulling me along by my hand.

Once we were outside the basement door I was concerned a bit, Mommy and Daddy were scientists for the government and kept their work stuff in the basement, we weren't allowed in there. "Jazz were not supposed to go in there!" It was kind of ok since our parents were still asleep since it was saturday morning and they usually sleep in on the weekends. But I could feel a sense of unease creeping into my gut making me nervous. We stepped inside the basement, going down the stairs.

Red Sky.

"Ok, so now we're here, where should we start to look?" I asked as I turned on the light. We were bombarded when the light flooded in, there was wires and computers everywhere. Monitors lighting up the room and paperwork everywhere. "Jazz Mommy and Daddy will ground us into eternity if they catch us in here."

"Do you even know what eternity means Danny?" Jazz asked as she moved around boxes of papers and wires of all sorts. I just shook my head in answer, which didn't help considering that she wasn't facing me. My sister sighed in annoyance "Don't just stand there! Help!" Jazz told me.

I began to copy her motions looking under tables and various other stacks of papers looking for the small brown bear. We had essentially looked in every corner, in every box by the time we were done. Bearburt was still nowhere to be found. "Jazz, I don't think he's here." I had finally told her, I had been thinking this for some time now. All we had succeeded in was making our parent's office basement thing more of a mess. "And Mommy and Daddy might wake up soon, we made a bigger mess. We're gonna get into trouble, I think we should get out of here."

Thankfully my sister had agreed with me. Mumbling something along the lines of 'We'll never find him...' She marched up the stairs. I felt too guilty to give up just yet, Jazz loved Bearburt. She was my sister and I was going to help her. As I thought this she had already gotten out of the basement and into the kitchen. I ran to catch up with her, which was difficult considering my shorter legs. "Jazz! We can still find him!" I stopped her by pulling her arm. "Lets look outside, maybe hes in the tree house!" I told her adding some hope to her eyes. She then proceeded to yank me outside as she pulled open the sliding glass door.

We decided to check the tree house first, because we always played pirates in there. Also we could see the neighbor's back yard from there. Our elderly neighbor Mr. Hamilton was a pretty fishy fellow. He would always yell at people that we were disturbing the peace and what not. "Danny, hurry up!" Jazz told me to climb the ladder to the tree house faster, but it was hard. We were really high up and I'm scared of hights. So I stopped moving altogether to turn around and stick my tongue out at her.

When we had both gotten inside the wooden treehouse our Daddy built for us we searched the pink little tikes toy box, emptying it out. We found old blocks, crayons and even my old Buzz Lightyear toy that I haven't seen in awhile. We then looked through the treasure chest, which held our pirate hats and eye patches, even a peg leg. But still no Bearsie.  
"I bet Mr. Hamilton has him!" Jazz declared, insisting that Mr. Hamilton took her bear. I tried to explain to her that he probably doesn't have him, but she didn't want to hear it. We then snuck down to the side of the fence that lead to Mr. Hamilton's back yard. There was a hole in the fence that allowed us to see into his yard, we took turns looking in.

From what we could see Mr. Hamilton had a small red rocket hooked up to wires and other things. Jazz and I had no clue as to what an old man was doing with a model rocket. We then noticed a small boy about our age with him, he looked a lot like our neighbor. Jazz said that was his evil mini me. I thought she was crazy, and all I knew was that I wanted to join them, but Jazz said that he's evil and I can't conspire with the enemy. I just rolled my eyes at her. Not too long after Mr. Hamilton filled the rocket with red liquid, I think it was a water pressure rocket, I made one with my dad a few months ago. Both the old man and the kid our age stepped back, I mean way back. They then pressed a button and a loud bang came from the contraption. The rocket had not gone off but the bottle had exploded. Sending plastic and red liquid everywhere, painting the sky red.

Candy.

Not even five minutes after the explosion we heard the sliding door open and our parents stepped outside. "Danny, Jazz!" My mother screamed our names in concern, running up to us and giving us hugs. "What was that noise?" She asked us. We both then proceeded to tell our story as to what happened and how Mr. Hamilton has Bearsie. We explained how he wasn't any where, we casually left out that we went into the basement.

Our parents just laughed at us. I felt insulted at first, did they not take us seriously? "Kids," My Dad said getting down to our level, "leave Mr. Hamilton alone, he's with his grandson today. And Jazmine I promise he did not take your bear." He told my sister as he turned to her. "Come on you two." He said with a smile as he lifted us both at the same time, our Dad was a pretty big guy.

We were now back inside the house, and he plopped us down onto the couch and asked us what we were doing, so we told him about our day. As our mom walked off, she went into the kitchen. I could hear her open the top cabinet where we all knew what was kept in there. Jazz and I shared a look as our Mother came back with a big bowl of candy. She placed it between us and said she'll be right back. My Father, sister and I sat munching on the candy as my dad told us elaborate stories of haunted houses, with funny ghosts instead of scarey ones. By the time our mom came back I had started to get a stomach ache. She had a funny smile on her face and had both her hands behind her back. "What's behind your back Mommy?" Jazz asked her. My mom pulled her hands into view showing my sister Bearburt. "Bearburt!" Jazz yelped as she stood on the couch to hug our mom. "I'm so happy I found him!" 


End file.
